


Rec Room

by SparingAxis22



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23935957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparingAxis22/pseuds/SparingAxis22
Summary: The first chapter of my book, about superheroes, villains, and what powers can do.This is mostly to test out my chapters and get feed back.





	1. Here we go...

Chapter 1

Slipping my shirt on, I looked at myself in the mirror. I saw a rail thin college kid, face drawn into a resting scowl. The small scar on my eyebrow left a tiny slice of skin interrupting the hair, a popular trend now. My eyes were a deep green, and still had bags underneath them. I was still left looking tired after studying hard for the last few weeks. My mind felt sharp, thanks to a good night's unexpected sleep, after I got back to my apartment and crashed on my couch, asleep before even taking off my jeans. I had been pushing myself hard, the scruffy hair, bags under my eyes, and thin face showed it well. I always told myself I need to work out more, but between college and work it was hard to find time.  
Still, I cut quite a figure in a shirt from a concert I went to in high school, and a pair of jeans I bought just a few weeks ago. Even after high school I was shooting up like a beanstalk, making me buy expensive shirts that would last at least a few years growth. I quickly walked over to my front door, picking up the backpack I had dropped near the door the day before, and looked towards the bus stop near my apartment.  
“Are you kidding me? Really, today? “ I grunted out, looking through my front window. Walking out of my door, I could see the bus at the end of my street start to pull away. Quickly tilting forward and trying to run at full speed with a heavy backpack ain’t easy if you don’t work out. If I was late to any of my classes again, my professors would not be happy with that. Trying to keep my pace up, I didn’t even realize that someone was next to me, the only thing telling me they were there was a laugh.  
“What, did you miss the bus?” A man in a blue and white costume, covered in clouds and lightning bolts, asked me mockingly. “Guess you norms really do need every bit of help you can get.”  
He was running backwards and still outpacing me. . I knew that smug face, Jericho. That speedster snob was supposed to protect and help the people in my city. Instead, he just mocked those “below him,” the people without powers. But its not like I could do anything. He was right, those without powers were left in the superhuman population’s dust. And since over three quarters of the population was powered, it didn’t help that they were the majority.  
I just kept my eyes on the bus, and happened to miss the Jeep running me down on my left side. I felt the impact of a steel grate, and felt a sharp pain in my arm. I heard a series of cracks, and my eyes were filled with tears. Something, or more likely things, were broken, and I had gotten launched across the road, leading to more scrapes and bruises. The car stopped right after the hit, mad a dangerous U turn, and drove away at easily double the speed limit, a dent on the front of the car vaguely shaped like me. Still, I knew it came out the victor of our little confrontation.  
Moments later, well after the Jeep was gone, I felt a breeze of air, and saw a familiar white and blue douche. “Kid, are you okay?”  
Blinking the tears from my eyes, I looked up towards the smug face of Jericho. Turning my head left and right, flexing my legs, try to find what was broken. An intersection near a coffee shop and a busy restaurant wasn’t the best place to quietly try and build up the strength to get my phone and call an ambulance, but it was great for getting a load of attention and publicity for a hero. There was a massive amount of people just standing there, watching as a college kid was possibly dying. Now his popularity will just increase.  
“Sir, how many fingers am I holding up? Can you tell me where you are?” Of course he talks like a douche when there are cameras around. Just like these “heroes” to do so.  
“Sir, are you okay?”  
“I don’t know, just call me an ambulance, I could hear the cracks when I got hit.” My arms felt like they were shifting and it felt like fire at a few points. It hurt to breath, and talking was even worse, still, I couldn’t help myself but try and get him pissed off in front of the cameras. Why was he acting like he actually cared?  
With a look of concern on his face, a good impression of a genuine one to me, he started reaching down to try and grab me up, only showing how inept he was at his job.  
“Don’t move me, you idiot! Do they let anyone be a hero?” Sighing and rolling my eyes, I grunted in pain and went into a coughing fit.  
Giving me an indignant look, he stood back up and straightened his skin tight outfit back to normal. “Well, if you are going to be rude, then I won’t help you.” He stated in a manner that said he was less than happy with my noncompliance.  
Thank god, this idiot is leaving. But no, he continued to stand there, tapping his ear and talking into a small earpiece, just low enough so I could hear it.  
“Can I get an EMT over here, there’s a little dick head here who won’t let me run him to the hospital. Yeah, this kid thinks he knows everything about first aid.”  
Wow. I was stunned, hopefully someone caught his face on camera, maybe someone else could read his lips and see how he really felt. Going into another coughing fit that felt much more violent than before, I suddenly felt blood and spit in my mouth, and my shirt stained with the ugly mix.  
“Oh shit.” Jericho says. I can see worry in his eyes, and before I know it he has multiple phones from all the people nearby in his hands. He runs to a nearby dump truck and tosses the collection in, then grabs me and puts me into a fireman's carry, then runs us out to a deserted part of the city, and I feel myself growing warmer and heavier. Despite being a big guy, Jericho is now having trouble keeping my frame on him and still running at speed. Suddenly, I’m flying, and careening through the air, I could see Jericho stop, posed like he had tossed something from his shoulders, and then quickly drop to the ground, using him arms and back to protect his head from my direction.  
“Oh shit,” I echoed Jericho from earlier, right before my body released a cone of light brighter than a nuclear bomb.


	2. Changes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter of my original work. Again, am mostly looking for feed back on writing. Thank you for reading!

Chapter 2 

“Thankfully he only let off light, and not any heat or kinetic energy.. If he had, the US would be missing some cities, if not the state. Still, that much means something is up. He had to have powers.”   
“I’m telling you, this shit had no powers this morning, and here he is, being looked at like he’s the next Oracle. I mean, this idiot was almost out of breath running to his bus!”   
As my vision returned, I saw a blurry shape of blacks and whites, next to a familiar shape of blue and white. Blinking my eyes, I heard the black and white say “Oh goody, he is waking up.”   
Finally able to see clearly, I looked up and saw a woman towering over me, at least 7 feet tall, with jet black hair and dark almond skin. She was wearing a short white coat, similar to a bomber jacket, with small scuffs all across it showing its wear. Under the jacket she had a black t-shirt with a massive T on it, white as her jacket. Looking a little bit lower, her legs were covered in what appeared to be skin tight cargo pants. All of that covering an almost hourglass frame, but you could tell her midsection was made of muscle.   
“Hello, I’m Titan, and this is Jericho. How are you feeling?”  
Still staring at them, I felt a massive swell of relief flood through me.   
“Huh. Um, hi. Im Jackson. And I feel... fine? But, I’m guessing that because you and the blue wonder are here, that ain’t exactly true?” I asked, looking over Jericho with a slight upturn of my lips. I studied him and looked more closely at his costume. It looked like a full body suit, stereotypically hero like, with his naturally yellow hair poking from the top to give a paint brush look. His eyes were covered in blue and white goggles. From there on down, his well kept body was spattered with thunderclouds, like most other speedsters using the lighting bolt to show off. His solid frame gave the appearance of someone who focused on his speed, but also liked to be able to toss around weights. His legs were covered in white pants, made to be tight but also able to flex when he ran at his top speeds. They were lined with blue stripes, following the seams along the side.   
“Well, you aren’t the same as before at least. It seems that you have gotten powers, possibly from the accident today. They emerge at any time, so it would make sense that you might acquire them when you needed them, such as after being injured. Anyways, you need to get up, like you said you don’t have anything wrong with you physically, so we should open up this room for anyone else who might need it. This place gets pretty busy, and you have been here awhile.”  
Looking at myself and the sheets covering my body, I realized that as comfortable this bed is, Titan was right. Throwing off the covers and standing up, I looked in the mirror and saw a face I recognized, the bright green eyes, large nose, bony chin, all framed by light blond hair that was currently hanging past my shoulders. But my body was vastly different from my old normal, a small frame and long limbs were now replaced with a filled out physique of someone who kept themselves in shape. My arms both had scarring leading from my hands, which were messes of scar tissue, up to my forearms where it seemed to taper off.  
“What the hell happened to me? Why do my arms look like this?”   
I look over and realize something I hadn’t even thought about. I was buck naked. Titan was blushing and barely holding in her laughter, while Jericho just looked away from me, seeming to be both blushing and able to show his anger at Titan’s reaction. Getting control over her laughter, she tossed me a pair of sweatpants and a large hoodie.   
“Well, we think that when your powers activated, it rapidly sped up your healing, but had to continually re break your bones in order to get them to knit right. We don’t know if you permanently have healing or not, but this is the result. Your arms haven’t changed much since they first fully healed, the scar tissue has gone down a bit though. I know its a lot to take in, but we need you to come with us to test your abilities. It’s not likely to take the whole day, but we need to know if you are going to snap the world apart if you are angry, or blow a hole through a steamliner if you look wrong.”   
I quickly agreed and, wondering myself what this would be like, they led me out of the room, quickly going through hallways with people moving through, the sound of heartbeat monitors and hushed talking inside the rooms we passed. That, and the sight of a man in a thrashed purple and golden suit, covered both in blood and a team of doctors and nurses let me know this was part of the Super Hospital Network. Anyone with powers was transferred here and fixed up. Due to the possible complications of dealing with the powers, the government opted out of the public space and made a state owned hospital, and with hundreds of tech geniuses, teleporters, and speedsters, it was no problem just building one massive building, interconnected with “emergency rooms” in all major cities and a large portion of smaller ones.   
Still, the scale gave me pause as we walked through this section. We walked for ten minutes, in a single hallway marked with multiple lines following along the wall, some leading off to another hallway, only to reappear a bit later. It made no sense, considering how far we had come.   
“How do you have this much space? And what is with all the lines on the walls?’   
Jericho responded with an ugly smirk on his face, “Really, all you little norms learn about how the powers you take advantage of work, but not where the government sends us to get patched up when we get bloody and beaten? Shows where the money goes.”  
Bunching up my hands, I felt and heard my bones creak with the strength I was using. Apparently Titan did too, because before I could respond, she did it for me.   
“Shut it, Jericho, before I fly you around the Earth. Again.”  
Jericho quickly lost some of his swagger, instead looking like a kid being told he had to give up his lunch money to the local bully. Trying, and failing horribly to, vent my frustration through a drawn out exhale, I responded to his original comment.   
“They don’t teach anything about powers other than to be careful when you are going about your day to day, and if you see a big accident to leave quickly. Don’t want anyone else to get hurt if a powerful super is spawned nearby because someone else tossed a car.”   
Jericho seemed to chew on that for a bit, scrunching up his face before he responded.  
“Well, I guess your education needs reformed as well, rather than just the upbringing. The hospital is outside of any dimension most have access to. Other than specific super geniuses who know what frequency we are at, the only one who had the power to access this dimension was a super in the early 1920s. It took years for us to be able to track him through his wormhole. The main reason we have devices like the internet and wireless power is because those were necessary when working with him, as his abilities could only hold so much before it got cut off. So, near the end of his pro days, he decided to max it out, and stretch his abilities as far as possible.” He pointed out a solid gray wall, seemingly inset in from the rest of the building.   
“He had hundreds of earth heroes, the ones able to create and transform rocks and minerals, jump through with him and create a massive base.. It took them days of work, and weeks of rest for each hero after their work was done, but in the end they were able to create a small planet inside this dimension, enough that the gravity can be supplemented by a super genius’s device, basically giving us as much room as we need to recuperate, and plenty more to test new supers abilities.  
No way, a super who could transport hundreds of people wasn’t unheard of, but also wasn’t common, maybe one in a thousand of them could take more than five people, and it only went up exponentially from there.   
“How do they know who had what abilities?” I asked, curious. Most of the “facts” I knew were from my friends and their 3rd hand accounts. I generally kept to myself outside of my school, and more often than not the history and basics of supers were in elective classes, which I had no interest in.Why take a class all about how someone else was better than you?   
“Most of em had released a kinetic burst, or some were a support with the ability to move and summon minerals.”   
“Burst?’ I replied. I had never heard the term before, but I assume it had to do with the light that they had been talking about when I woke up.   
“Yeah, whenever a super develops powers they often have a “burst” of energy released from their body, usually indicative of their powers and their strength. Most are classified by a release of light, usually something non offensive or at least not directly related to hurting others, such as telepaths, healers, and other general supports. There are also kinetic blasts, usually relating to elementalists, strong men, and speedsters, which is actually the main group that I belong to.” As she said this we took a sharp turn, following the deep green line along the floor.   
“Then there is pure power, the ones that generally just emit a pure destructive wave. These usually represent those who have the ability to project energy of some kind, or who control it in some way. Electricity, plasma, laser beams, all of em are up for grabs when these bursts appear, as well as a few teleporters, such as the one who made this place possible.”   
“So then these will determine the powers you get, only the ones from your burst type?” I felt stupid asking but if I was going to live as a super, I needed to know more about it.   
“Well yes and no,” Jericho answered, finally seeing an opportunity to butt in. “Why’ll you may only have speed as an ability, the type of speedster you are can vary. For instance, one can have enhanced musculature and bones to allow more rapid movement, or you can have a speedster who makes everything they stand on frictionless, but only while they stand or touch it. Generally, if you have a single type burst, your power will be massive in that area, with very little to no powers anywhere else. Since I am a speedster, I also have increased reaction times, faster brain activity, and a strengthened body, most of which aren't something you would see from a kinetic burst like mine. Although my body wasn’t nearly as enhanced as Miss Goddess here.”   
Titan didn’t look unhappy at the name calling, but neither did she seem all that enthused. She couldn’t deny the fact that she had a good claim to the title. She was known as one of the strongest heroes in the world, our national hero. She stood up to the rest of the world's governments and told them to back off.   
“So then most likely I will have something like healing or telepathy? You said mine was a light burst.” I asked, trying to make sure I understood.  
“Probably something like that. But you also had a massive one. I wasn’t kidding when I said if it had been another type then an entire state could have been wiped out. Thankfully Jericho got you out to a designated safe zone outside of Recreation, but you still left him feeling like a flashbang went off in his head.”   
We kept walking as I thought about that. Sure, Jericho had been a dick, but once he realized the possible severity of the situation he reacted quickly.  
“Why did you grab the phones?”   
“Because you deserve to have some privacy. You are now possibly a contender for the strongest meta in existence, and each of those phones could have spelled ruin for you and your family should you decide the hero route.” I contemplated his answer for a few more minutes as we walked further and further away from the room I awoke in, passing fewer nurses. The trail we had been following was now the only one left to follow. I had been staring at my feet, so I didn’t notice when we got a much more open area, filled to the brim with people in gym apparel and costumes.   
“And here we have the exit of the hospital section,” Titan said, “so now we head to the testing facility to see what exactly makes you so powerful.”


End file.
